


The Early Christmas Present

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smee tries to think of the perfect Christmas present for Captain Hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Christmas Present

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Do you know what tomorrow is, Captain Hook?’’ Smee asked as he followed him to a cabin.   
He saw a scowl on the latter’s face. ‘’It’s Christmas.’’ Smee tilted his head in confusion after Captain Hook trembled. ‘’You always lock yourself in your cabin. You should join the Christmas party.’’

Captain Hook turned to Smee and continued to scowl. He opened the door and walked into his cabin. He never said anything after he closed the door.

‘’Sir, let me in,’’ Smee said. Worry filled his eyes. *Captain Hook shouldn’t be alone. I’ll let him know I’ll always be there for him.* Smee opened the door before he entered the cabin. After closing the door, he gasped.

Captain Hook sat with his back against the wall. His face was on his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs. Captain Hook’s hat and coat were on the floor. His shoulders moved up and down as he sobbed. He never saw Smee.

‘’Sir?’’ Smee muttered. He lifted the other man’s head and viewed tears. Smee gasped. 

Captain Hook scowled and blushed at the same time. 

‘’Why are you crying?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook placed the tip of his hook on Smee’s face. The latter’s wide eyes never bothered him. ‘’If you mention any of my words…’’ Captain Hook held his legs again.

‘’I remember my betrothed refusing to marry me during one Christmas Day. Cecilia.’’

‘’A WOMAN ALMOST MARRIED YOU?’’ Smee shrieked after his jaw dropped. He winced the minute Captain Hook used his hook to bop him on the head.

‘’That was near my ear, Smee!’’ 

A sheepish expression appeared on Smee’s face.

‘’Cecilia found out I lied about being a merchant. I refused to reveal my life as a pirate. I still remember Cecilia’s tears,’’ Captain Hook said.

‘’Do you regret hurting Cecilia?’’ Smee asked. He watched as the corners of Captain Hook’s mouth went down. Smee sat next to Captain Hook. He rested his head on the latter’s shoulder. 

Captain Hook glowered and blushed again.

‘’Your early Christmas present. Merry Christmas,’’ Smee said.

Captain Hook never said anything as he smiled. He took a diamond ring out of his pants pocket before he admired it. He heard Smee while the latter gasped. 

‘’What a gorgeous ring, Captain Hook.’’

‘’Cecilia returned the engagement ring to me.’’

Smee frowned after tears streamed down Captain Hook’s face again. He used a finger to dry his tears. ‘’Thanks for letting me in,’’ Smee said. He thought he saw another smile.

‘’Do you still love Cecilia?’’ Smee asked.

Captain Hook sobbed uncontrollably before he was embraced. 

 

The End


End file.
